<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>minecraft buddies!1!1 (chatfic ) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390496">minecraft buddies!1!1 (chatfic )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>minecraft gc : part 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Gon - Freeform, M/M, gon makes dirt houses, killua is bad at building houses.., killua thinks thats cute, kurapika is lowkey a good house builder, leorio accidentally blows up his house., please wash your jacket., texting story!1!1!, woah chatfic..!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon , Killua , Leorio and Kurapika have fun in minecraft while texting on the gc!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>minecraft gc : part 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. kurapika murders gon and killua. (SAD!!!!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gon and killua : arguing<br/>kurapika : stop whores<br/>gon and killua : makes up<br/>leorio : kills them</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first chatfic , please inform me if they're some things you would like to tell me.</p><p>IM SORRY FOR BEING SO FORMAL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>minecraft whores lol : 2:08 pm</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : any1 besides gon wanna play minecraft ?</p><p> </p><p>froglover69 : WHY AM I NOT INCLUDED?</p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : you know what you did.</p><p> </p><p>chains4life : Did I miss something..?</p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : nothing , gon just DEMOLISHED my house.</p><p> </p><p>froglover69 : THAT WAS 2 WEEKS AGO , ARE YOU STILL NOT OVER IT ?</p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : but if the roles were reversed?</p><p> </p><p>froglover69 : DON'T BLOW UP MY DIRT HOUSE </p><p> </p><p>chains4life : but the real question is , why did you blow up his house Gon?</p><p> </p><p>froglover69 : HE KILLED ALL MY PETS.</p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : Gon , those were bees. You were holding them captive.</p><p> </p><p>froglover69 : No , I wasn't....I swear.</p><p> </p><p>chains4life : Ok , I have Gon's answer. Now , Killua why did you kill all of Gon's bees?</p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : HE ACCIDENTALLY HIT ONE AND IT STUNG HIM SO I KILLED IT , AND THEN I WENT ON A RAMPAGE AND KILLED ALL OF THE BEES.</p><p> </p><p>froglover69 : AND SO WHAT IF IT STUNG ME? YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KILL ALL OF THEM.</p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : I WAS PROTECTING YOU?</p><p> </p><p>froglover69 : I DON'T NEED PROTECTION KILLUA , IM SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING YOU</p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : WHAT?</p><p> </p><p>chains4life : enough , ykw. Come to my minecraft house at 4 pm sharp. We are going to talk.</p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : sure ig.</p><p> </p><p>froglover69: okay!!!</p><p> </p><p>chains4life : perfect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>minecraft whores lol : 4:00 pm</p><p> </p><p>chains4life : everyone is here.</p><p> </p><p>froglover69 : leorio isn't here-</p><p> </p><p>chains4life : next topic.</p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : what do you need kurapika?</p><p> </p><p>chains4life : Apolgize to one another</p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : pardon?</p><p> </p><p>froglover69 : why</p><p> </p><p>chains4life : Gon , you blowing up killua's house didn't fix anything. Instead of blowing up his house you should've talked with him.</p><p> </p><p>froglover69 : u right..</p><p> </p><p>chains4life : Killua , Gon can protect himself sometimes. YOU DID NOT HAVE TO KILL ALL THOSE BEES SIR.</p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : ik but- </p><p> </p><p>chains4life : no buts , sthu.</p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : ok , i'm sorry for killing all your bees gon.</p><p> </p><p>froglover69 : I accept your apology killua! I'm sorry for blowing up ur mansion.</p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : thanks 4 apolgizing gon , I also accept your apologu.</p><p> </p><p>chains4life : :)</p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : why're you smiling kurapika?</p><p> </p><p>chains4life : caught you offguard lol.</p><p> </p><p>froglover69 : what-</p><p> </p><p>hotdoctorman : [insert killing gon and killua and stealing their stuff]</p><p> </p><p>hotdoctorman : GOT EM</p><p> </p><p>chains4life : indeed we did , leorio.</p><p> </p><p>hotdoctorman :say , we should work together more often kurapika? </p><p> </p><p>chains4life : I'll take into consideration.</p><p> </p><p>froglover69 : WTH GUYS KILLUA IS LITERALLY AT MY COMPUTER DESK WRITING DOWN A PLAN TO KILL YOU GUYS...</p><p> </p><p>chains4life : am I supposed to care..?</p><p> </p><p>eletricboy : meet me at the coscto parking lot tonight kurapika , you won't.</p><p> </p><p>chains4life : bet , get the camera ready leorio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANKS FOR READING , ILL TRY TO UPDATE WEEKLY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. killua kills leorio (GONE WRONG!!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gon : HI KILLUA<br/>killua : hey gon<br/>leorio : ew<br/>killua : stabs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>minecraft whores lol : 3:04 am</p>
<p> </p>
<p>eletricboy : hey guys</p>
<p> </p>
<p>froglover69 : HI KILLUA!!! :D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>eletricboy : hey gon &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hotdoctorman : ew what the hell</p>
<p> </p>
<p>eletricboy : ....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>eletricboy : it's always the straight people..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hotdoctorman : WHAT.. IM LITERALLY AN ALLY. HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE ALLY FLAG?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>eletricboy : what.. there isn't an ally flag..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hotdoctorman : whats this then? [insert straight ally flag]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>eletricboy removed hotdoctorman from the group chat</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>eletricboy : hi guys , how are you today? &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>froglover69 : I'm doing good!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chains4life :Did you just remove leorio..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>eletricboy : silly kurapika , I think your contacts might've been on a little too long! Are you sure your eyes aren't deceiving you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chains4life : I'm going to block you know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>eletricboy : WHAT ? I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>froglover69 : Killua , i'm pretty sure you did..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>eletricboy : block button looking kinda sexy ngl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>froglover : NO IM SORRY</p>
<p> </p>
<p>eletricboy : y'all hear something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>chains4life added hotdoctorman back to the group chat</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hotdoctorman : AND WHY WAS I REMOVED?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>eletricboy : I don't know , why were you removed?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chains4life : Ok , ok. Cut it out killua. Leorio , you have no right to tell a member of the lgbtq+ community about that they're wrong about a flag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hotdoctorman : But that's literally my flag?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chains4life : You're straight , you don't need a flag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hotdoctorman : And why not?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chains4llife : Because you haven't gone through the struggles of being a member of the lgbtq.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hotdoctorman : Oh..I guess that makes sense</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chains4llife : I always make sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>eletricboy : Ok , shut up now. Can I get an apology?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hotdoctorman : Brats like you don't deserve apologies but ok ig i'm sorry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>froglover69 : Did I miss something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chains4life : Nope!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>eletricboy : Thanks for the apology! I can blackmail you with all the screenshots I have taken now</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hotdoctorman : WHAT</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>